


Softball Games

by douchecasters



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/douchecasters/pseuds/douchecasters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis, Niall, and Lauren go to watch their best friend's softball game.<br/>Lauren and Niall are the gross over-affectionate couple.<br/>Louis has a crush on the softball player</p>
            </blockquote>





	Softball Games

Louis’ POV

“Ni, can you get me something from the concession stand?” Lauren asked Niall as she pulled a couple bucks from her wallet.

“Sure, babe, what t’ ya want?”

“A hot dog,” she replied watching as Melia, or “Speedy”, stepped up to the plate.

“Well, I can get a wiener for you for free,” he mumbled into her ear and Lauren lost it.

“You two are disgusting,” I scoffed, holding back my gags. “I’m never going to be able to eat another hot dog in my life.”

“Oh, you’re just mad because you can’t make the same offer to Rachel,” Niall said nudging my shoulder with his arm around Lauren. We all sat in a row with Lauren in the middle on the bottom bench of the bleachers.

“Shut up, Ni.”

“Don’t worry, buddy. You’ll get there, I’m sure.” I just rolled my eyes at him. He sighed and made his way to the concession stand, Lauren’s money in hand.

“He’s right ya know,” Lauren mumbled to me, “you’ll get there. You guys are made for each other.”

“How are we made for each other exactly?”

“You’re both the most annoying little shits I’ve ever met in my life,” she smiled and I laughed. We were quite the shits, Rachel and I. “But, you’re both funny and sarcastic and friendly and sweet.”

“Thanks, Lauren,” I nodded.

“Let’s go, Rach!” she shouted suddenly and I was lost before I saw number eight stepping up to the plate and squaring her feet between the white dust lines covering the light gravel.

“C’mon, Rach,” I half shouted, feeling the heat rush to my face when she flashed me a smile before turning her attention to the pitcher.

Rachel had asked me to attend her softball game today with Lauren. She claims Lauren is like a good luck charm and she sure as hell was not leaving Niall’s side for longer than an hour. I wasn’t very good at softball or baseball, nor did I  _really_ know the technical rules of the game, but if Rachel wanted me here then I’ll be here. I knew the general ideas of it and I’m, sure I could catch on. I was a fast learner.

            Her team uniform was a navy blue tank top with the word ‘Thunder’ printed in cursive gold letters across the front and their last names and numbers printed on the back. They all wore either black or white pants. Rachel said they weren’t very good at coordinating those colors. One day, half of them will show up in white and the other half in black, and then it’d be the other way around the next day and so on. They were a pretty decent team, although Lauren said they haven’t won a game that she wasn’t at so far, but it’s a good thing she goes to most of them.

            Rachel had put all her attention on this one girl at the pitcher’s mound. I had been watching her before and she seemed pretty good. She threw a lot of fastballs and ‘changeups’ as Lauren explained. They were all pretty consistent too. But, the throws weren’t too fast, so she was pretty easy to hit off of. There were two runners on base: Melia on first and another girl, Marisa, on third. The first pitch was thrown and I watched as Rachel wailed her bat around only for the ball to land right between the grasp of the catcher’s mitt.

“She swung way too early,” Lauren commented, her eyes locked on the neon yellow ball as it was returned to the pitcher. “She knows it too.”

“How can you tell?” I asked her, my brows furrowing.

“Look at her. She took a step out of the box, and she’s got a bit of a lazy swing for a quick fix up. She’s trying to calm herself and her swing down.”

“You got all of that from a step and a practice swing?”

“She’s ma Rach,” she squealed in a high voice that made me want to shoot myself in the ears.

“Please don’t ever speak like that again.” She laughed and slapped my leg. I turned my head back towards Rachel just in time to see her smack one into the air towards right field.

“Hell yeah! That’s what I’m talking about! Go, Rachel, go!” I shouted leaping from my seat. No one seemed to be budging though and everyone was sort of staring at me. I felt a little self-conscious.

“Louis,” Lauren hissed tugging at the hem of my shirt, “it was a foul ball.” Now I felt really self-conscious. I slowly lowered my arse until it hit the metal bench again.

“Sorry,” I said out loud to the public. My cheeks were bright red and I saw Rachel giggling behind the mask of her helmet. I heard muffled giggles of the girls in the dugout and I buried my face in my hands.

“It’s fine, Lou,” Lauren laughed, “calm down.” I peeked through my fingers and kept my eyes on the game and only the game. From that point on, I decided to keep my mouth shut. The pitcher threw two balls before she threw another and Rachel smacked it straight into center field. It went right over the fielder’s head and she started darting. To hell with staying quiet. I was up on my feet again and clapping and cheering as she rounded second. By now Melia and Marisa were already to home and Rachel was on her way. It was close. As Rachel rounded third, the ball had made its way to the second baseman who whipped it towards the catcher. Rachel was gliding across the gravel with one leg in front of her hoping to beat the ball to home. Dust and dirt flew into the air making it hard to see. The whole crowd was waiting for a call from the umpire, who was like the referee of the game, to give a final call.

“Safe! She was freaking safe!” Niall shouted while running over with a hot dog in his hand.

“Niall, shush!” Lauren scolded him.

“Safe,” the ump announced and the whole side of the field, the fans and players and coaches of ‘Thunder’ were cheering. Rachel smiled as she leaped up and ran back to her teammates. They all high fived her on the way in and she took a long gulp of her Gatorade. The team was up 10-8 and the other team still had a chance to catch up. Annessa made the next and final out on their team with a pop fly. Now, all they had to do was keep the other team from scoring two or more and they win. I had to give her a high five before she went out on the field to pitch so I jogged over to the entrance of the dugout while the others rushed onto the field. She made her way out and smiled at me.

“Good job, Sport!” I shouted at her and instead of taking my extended hand for a high five, she wrapped her arms around my waist and hugged me. I wasn’t complaining though. It was like 500% better than a high five.

“Thanks,” he smiled. I don’t know what it was. Maybe it was in the rush of the moment but I was ready to just kiss her and I wanted to so badly but she a my friend and I didn’t want to lose her and bunch of thoughts were swarming through my head but the biggest one was kiss her. So, I leaned in. She didn’t seem to notice though and just as I was about to connect my mouth to hers she ran off to the field. She didn’t know I was going to try and kiss her – at least I don’t think she did – and now I felt so lost.

“You’re as lucky as hell Rachel is as oblivious as Dori from  _Finding Nemo_ , Lou,” Lauren hissed when I was back on the bleachers.

“You guys saw it but you don’t think she did?” I asked them and they both nodded. She was right, Rachel was quite oblivious.

The next half of the inning started and I decided to shake off the thought of the whole thing. I just wanted to focus on this game. The out was a strikeout by Rachel, who was pitching. She was a lot better than the other pitcher and I felt proud of her. A couple girls made it onto base after that and there was one on second and one on third. The next girl to step up was – and I don’t mean to sound rude or like a douche when I say it – a  _big_  girl. That probably sounds mean, but it was true.

“She’s like four times the weight of Rachel’s entire team,” I whispered to Lauren and she was started choking on her hot dog.

“Wow,” Niall said smiling wickedly at Lauren. “If you can’t handle that hot dog I don’t know how you’re going to-”

“-Niall shut up.” I said.

“Lou, you can’t say that out loud,” Lauren laughed.

“I’m sorry! She’s just-”

“-Lou, shut up now.” and I nodded. I guess it did sound pretty mean. I wasn’t trying to be, honestly.

“Niall, knock it off.” Lauren whispered and he groaned.

“Just one kiss?”

“I’m trying to watch the game. I like my softball,” she whined.

“Jesus, Niall. Can’t you just go get rid of your boner in the bathroom or wait ‘til you two get home?” I snickered.

“Shut up, Louis,” he muttered, obviously upset. But Lauren was laughing too so it was all good.

This girl by now was at a full count, which was a count of 3 balls and 2 strikes, and Rachel pitched the next ball. It was a pop fly coming right to Rach and she took it to her glove with ease.

“Throw it to third!” someone shouted and Rachel reacted within a second and tossed it to Madison, the third baseman. Or maybe it’s third basewoman. I don’t know. It’s a girl, though.

Madison caught the ball and tagged the runner on third before she made it back to the base and everyone cheered.

“What happened?” I asked Lauren. She explained that, since there was only one out, the runner on third didn’t ‘tag up’. Apparently, since the ball was caught and she didn’t get back on base in time, she was out. I don’t know. I wasn’t good at following it.

But Rachel ran out of the dugout to us and high fived Lauren and Niall.

“Good job, Rach,” Niall smiled.

“Hey, Lou, I think you forgot something,” she smiled at me and I raised my eyebrows. And then she kissed me. She actually kissed me. She kissed my lips. She kissed my lips with her lips. It was amazing.

“I didn’t forget, trust me,” I smiled. “So…?”

“So….what?”

“So, what do we do now? Are we a thing?”

“Yes, Lou, we’re a thing.”


End file.
